Forbidden Love
by animetears4
Summary: An Inuyasha and Kagome story set in the Feudal Times. Please look inside to read the summary!
1. The Beginning

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeey guys! =D animetears4 here! I came up with an idea for an InuKag centered story. This story was inspired by a YouTube video I saw called Mortal Kombat Legacy: Kitana and Mileena. Sounds strange doesn't it? I am not totally sure if I am going to write this story. I am thinking, if anyone is willingly, to co-author this story with someone else. It's more like need a muse for this story to help me put my visions into words . You see, I love writing BUT sometimes what is in my head does not come out well when I write it out ^^;; I am more of a visual writer if that makes sense_ So as of right now I will show you guys the summary for this story. Tell me what you guys think! If anyone is interested in picking up this story with me contact me. **

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!**

_Forbidden Love_

Once, a long long time ago, there was a great and powerful miko known as Midoriko. Midoriko was revered across the land for her ethereal beauty and for her many victories against countless of demons. Demons yearned to destroy this woman and absorb her immense powers to enhance their own. But, no matter how much they tried, no one can defeat her. One day, Midoriko gave birth to twin daughters. The eldest, Kikyo had hair as black as the night and eyes as brown as the freshest soil. Her aura had the serenity of the moon. The youngest, Kagome looked much like her sister, however, her eyes were blue as the purest sapphires. Her aura was opposite to that of her elder sister. Her aura blazed like the sun. Twins, but, two opposite sides of a coin. These girls had inherited their mother's great powers. Midoriko had decided to train them both in combat and in the spiritual arts of being a miko. As the years came and went, the sisters grew in strength and power. However, Kikyo's powers matured far greater than that of Kagome's. It was then Midoriko had decided Kikyo shall be the one to take her place as the high priestess of Musashi. Kagome grew upset and frustrated with herself. She always lost to her sister. Kagome would always be Kikyo's shadow.

_To Be Continued_

**AN: Weeeeeeeeelllllll what do you guys think? Like it so far? Please review and tell me if it is okay or it just plain sucks! I appreciate the criticism. Once again I'm not sure if I will be writing on my own or will be getting help from someone and co-author this story . If anyone is interested just contact me okie? See ya next time =D **


	2. Sisters

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeey everyone animetears4 returns again with another installment of Forbidden Love! X3 yaaaaay! There has been so much ideas floating around in my brain for this story that it has become hard for me to concentrate for my college finals ^^;; OH WELL! I love it! I never had this much inspiration to write in years! So, without further ado, here is chapter one for Forbidden Love. Enjoy! As of right now, I will go solo and see how it goes. Please review and tell me how I do! Thankies**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!**

_Sisters_

Deep inside the forest near Midoriko's village, the air was still and silent. Only the rustle of the leaves in the trees disturbed the tranquil peace of this forest. It was a considerably warm morning. Different animals of all kinds rushed to find shade from the unyielding heat. Deeper into the forest was a small, open clearing. Three women all containing the blood of a miko were brought together to this clearing. A small, gentle breeze came through providing some small semblance of comfort for the woman who were starting to sweat in their heavy clothing. The older woman known as Midoriko was the High Miko of the land of Musashi. She had beauty that can be rivaled by no other. She had a kind and gently visage, however, if provoked she shall unleash her immense powers upon you. Midoriko sat at the far end of the clearing with her legs tucked under her. She watched the other two women, her twins daughters, with a critical eye.

The woman with hair as straight as a pin and as black as the night was the elder twin sister. She went by the name of Kikyo. The other woman named Kagome had hair that flowed down her back in waves like black ink. Her tresses had a blue tint to it when it touched the sunlight. Her eyes were her most intriguing feature for her eyes were rare and unusual to the people of Musashi. Her eyes were an intense dark blue appearing as if they can see into your very soul. This was so unlike her elder sister's cool, rich brown eyes. Both auras' emanating from these two was certainly overwhelming and powerful. Kikyo and Kagome were known to be the moon and sun miko's based on their drastically different auras. Kikyo's aura was as gentle and serene as the moon, while Kagome's aura was as warm and passionate as the sun. Twins, but two very different people.

Today, these two women were dressed for combat. Kikyo wore a white short-sleeved fighting haori with red trimming. Her combat hakama was made short to allow for better movement. The hakama was dyed completely red. Kikyo's hair was tied in a low ponytail by a white ribbon. Kagome was dressed in a blue, kimono-like outfit with short sleeves and a skirt. Underneath the skirt Kagome wore a type of short pants that stopped an inch past the skirt. A purple obi was tied around her waist. Her hair was braided behind her. In their hands, Kikyo and Kagome held deadly weapons which were unlike a miko's traditional bow and arrow. Kikyo held a long bo staff. Strong and powerful. Kagome held twin sais. Small but deadly when used properly. The two women took their fighting stances against each other. One loan, leaf floated down to the ground.

The instant the leaf touched the earth before her, Midoriko swipes her hand down. "BEGIN!"

Kikyo and Kagome charge at each other with their weapons raised the moment they heard their mother's commanding voice. Kikyo implements the first strike swinging her bo staff upon Kagome's head. Kagome manages to evade the attack in the nick of time. Kagome recovers and delivers a round house kick to Kikyo. Kikyo does a split missing her sister's kick just by an inch.

Kikyo taunts Kagome, "come on dear little sister I know you can do better than that."

Kikyo strikes her bo staff to the ground sending a ball of miko energy straight for Kagome. Kagome summons a barrier to protect herself. The energy of the barrier and the energy of the ball clashes sending waves of powerful miko energy across the clearing. Kagome struggles to maintain her barrier until the energy ball disintegrates. So focused was she on her barrier, Kagome did not see her elder sister coming straight for her. Kikyo swings her bo staff, striking Kagome's abdomen. Feeling the wind knocked out of her, Kagome is thrown back and lands five feet away from Kikyo.

Midoriko frowns as she watches Kagome fall, "Kagome focus! Do not let yourself become easily be distracted!"

Kagome grunts holding her stomach in pain knowing a huge bruise would likely form there in the morning. Kagome grips her sais in anger and manages to rise again. She throws one of her sais charged with her own miko energy. The blade flew surrounded by pure lavender energy. Kikyo deflects the attack with her staff sending the sai flying, imbedding itself into the bark of a tree. The bark sizzles from the power coming off the blade.

Kikyo mockingly smirks at her sister, "my that is certainly a new trick I have never seen before. But I do not think it is very useful."

Kikyo swings her staff at Kagome once again. Kagome grabs the bo staff trapping Kikyo against her. Kagome thrusts her sai at her sister, but, Kikyo back flips dodging the attack. Kikyo smirks. Kagome drops her sai and her sister's staff and engages in hand-to-hand combat with Kikyo. Punches were thrown left to right, unfortunately, Kikyo manages to dodge every single one of Kagome's punches easily. Seeing an opening in her sister's form, Kagome gets a hold of the front of Kikyo's gi and throws her over her shoulder. Kagome smiles believing she has won at last against Kikyo. However, her elation would not last long. Kikyo kicks Kagome's feet from under her and pins her to the ground with her foot on her chest.

Kikyo looks down at her sister with a stoic face. "You should not let your guard down so easily. A foolish judgment on your part."

Kagome growls in anger and tries to get up. Kikyo pushes against her chest keeping her pinned to the floor.

"You allowed your emotions to get the best of you during battle sister! Be wise to be cautious of your errors in this fight. If I had been a demon you would have most definitely been dead by now."

"Winner, Kikyo" Midoriko declared.

Kagome is hurt inside by her sister's words. Kikyo releases Kagome and helps her up to her feet. Midoriko rises gracefully from her spot and walks towards her two daughters. "Well done Kikyo you have made me proud." Kikyo bows to her mother "Thank you Mother." Kikyo glances at Kagome who has her head down and she turns around heading back to the village.

Midoriko turns to Kagome with a sad face. "Kagome, please do not be so hard on yourself. You did very well. I advise you not to try so hard. Your elder sister carries a much heavier burden than you do for she will inherit the title of High Miko of Musashi once I am gone from this world." Midoriko places a comforting hand on her younger daughter's shoulders. Kagome is hurt more by her mother's comforting words, knowing she has once again disappointed her mother. Kagome bows to her mother and heads deep into the forest. Midoriko looks on with a sad frown. She turns her head to the vast sky above her as if the answer to her problems were there.

"Oh my dear husband, I wish you were here. You would know what to do."

Kagome continued to walk deeper into the forest. Kagome knew the ways around the forest like the back of her own hand. With her head slumped in defeat, Kagome manages to arrive at the Goshinobku, an old and sacred tree. Here is the only place Kagome finds solace in. To her, the Goshinboku gave her peace of mind and lately her mind and her heart have been clouded with sadness. Kagome kneels before the tree and meditates allowing the tree's mystical aura to envelop her own. Soon, Kagome's thoughts invade her mind.

"_Why can't I be more like Kikyo! I lost again. I always lose every time when Kikyo and I spar. And I know each time I lose Mother is disappointed. I can never look upon her face after every battle. It hurts me so deeply._ _Kikyo is so beautiful and graceful, unlike me a bumbling clutz who has barely any control over her powers. I am always second best to her…second best._"

Kagome's thoughts conjure up a memory of an incident that happened in her village not too long ago.

**In Midoriko's Village a few days prior…**

Kagome walks along the streets of her village greeting anyone who passes by while also offering her blessings to anyone who needed them. These tasks were required as part of her duties as a miko-in-training. Kagome walks towards two women from the village.

"Aaah look there, it is Lady Kagome," the one village woman with short brown hair whispered to her companion.

Kagome bows and greets the two women and they bow back in respect. Kagome turns and walks away continuing on with her duties.

The brown-haired girl's companion turns to her friend, "As I thought she does not have the same grace and poise as our Lady Kikyo. She will never measure up to Lady Kikyo."

Her friend shushes her companion quickly, "Be quiet you! She may hear you and we shall be punished for disrespecting a daughter of High Miko Midoriko." The two women walk away returning to their homes. Kagome continues walking, her head is bent down with her bangs covering her face. She had clearly heard everything those women said about her.

Tears prickled the corner of her eyes as she desperately tries to regain control of her emotions as she recalled that painful memory. All of a sudden, a rustle in the trees disrupts Kagome of her depressing thoughts. Kagome's aura flares as she gets her guard up sensing for the intruder.

_To Be Continued _

**Preview : Who could it possibly be? Could it really be our favorite Inu hanyou spying on the young priestess? Or could it be another demon? Will Kagome be able to defend herself? Tune in next time on Forbidden Love! **

**Don't forget to review! I would really appreciate the feedback! ^^ **


	3. A Coincidental Encounter

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey my lovelies =D! I am back with another installment of Forbidden Love! *studio audience claps their hands* XD! I'm doing pretty good aren't I? =P Well before we get to the story I have a couple of things I want to address first. **

**ONE: To all the readers, *gives you all a BIG kiss and a TIGHT hug* oh my goodness thank you sooooooooooo much you guys. Just seeing how many people are enjoying my story has given me so much joy right now that you cannot believe. *bows* thankies 3 **

**TWO: College is over for me! Well….for the summer at least =P Finals are finally over and done with and now I can focus on the story X3 **

**THREE: As I said before, there are so many ideas floating around inside my brain for this story that I finally decided to buy a journal specifically to keep my thoughts organized for this story. This way, no matter where I am, I can write down any new ideas that come into my head right away. Thought I would share this news with you guys ^^;;**

**Okay enough stalling, please enjoy chapter TWO of Forbidden Love! =D **

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!

Previously on Forbidden Love: After a harsh defeat at the hands of her elder sister, Kagome, the daughter of High miko Midoriko, escapes to the Goshinboku to reflect on her failures and disappointments. All of a sudden, Kagome hears a disturbance in the trees and calls forth her powers to defend herself against the intruder. Who could it possibly be?

_A Coincidental Encounter….Or is it?_

Kagome waited with baited breath. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she waits for the intruder to make their first move. Kagome discreetly slips her hand to her obi where she carefully unsheathes one of her sais. She allows her power to reach out into the trees sensing for a possible demonic presence. The leaves rustle again.

"There!" Kagome throws her sai charged with sacred power in the direction the noise came from. A curse was heard as a figure clad in red clothing jumps out of the tree narrowly missing the projectile. Kagome quickly gets onto her feet ready to face her opponent. She watches as the figure lands right in front of her. Kagome is taken aback by what she sees.

"_It...It is a man._" The man slowly stood to his full height of six feet. He was dressed in a red haori and baggy hakamas, though they did nothing to hide his muscular physique. His hair was the color of platinum silver reaching all the way down to his waist. His jaw was defined and chiseled and his nose was long and sharp. His eyes were the darkest shade of amber she has ever seen. Kagome felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"_He is quite handsome. His eyes are so beautiful." _Kagome mentally shook her head of the thought and continued to cautiously assess her opponent. Kagome's eyes slowly rose to the top of his head where she saw two, triangular-shaped, dog ears.

"_He's….He's a half-demon. He must be part dog demon judging from the ears." _Kagome sensed for his aura to confirm her suspicion and became slightly intrigued. "_What is a half-demon doing here?" _Kagome noticed he had a scowl on his face and was growling slightly at her. She quickly regained composure putting her guard up again. "_I'm so stupid! He is still a demon I must not let myself get distracted._"

Unknown to the young miko, the half-demon, who goes by the name Inuyasha, was also observing her. He was secretly awed by her beauty. He noticed that her outfit, which embarrassingly showed her long, creamy legs to him, hugged all her curves just in the right places. To him her hair looked like silk. His hands itched, wanting to run his fingers through it just so he can confirm its softness for himself. Inuyasha looked into her deep, blue eyes. These eyes were watching him intensely and it made him feel as if she can clearly see his soul. Inuyasha's nose twitched as he notices an enticing smell coming off of the woman. Her scent smelled of fresh cherry blossoms and sweet honey.

"_She smells so damn good. What the hell? I never smelled anything like it before." _Inuyasha felt his demon stir within him. "_What the fuck? Why does it feel like I want to make her mine? She is a miko damn it. She attacked me. There is absolutely no way I could be attracted to this bitch. Keh! I'm probably just imagining things._"

The half-demon pointed his finger at Kagome. Kagome tensed waiting for his attack.

"Oi! Would you watch where you throw that thing you stupid wench you could have killed somebody with that!"

Kagome's eyes widen surprised by the half-demon's crude behavior.

Kagome feels her anger build up inside of her. "_I take that back he is not handsome at all!_"

"Well if you hadn't been mysteriously sneaking up on me I wouldn't have attacked you! How am I supposed to know if you were going to attack me or not? Would you like to confess to your actions demon since it is clear you were spying on me?" Kagome crosses her arms across her chest.

Inuyasha flushes a little becoming flustered. "_How the fuck am I supposed to tell her that I smelt the scent of tears and was curious. Before I knew it I ended up here. Bad fucking decision that was. I should have just ignored it._" Inuyasha will never admit it but he hated the thought of seeing a woman in tears. So, when he saw Kagome, all alone in the middle of the forest, he felt a little concerned for the human. He did not realize that he had been watching her for quite some time until he accidentally moved some branches to get a better look at the woman and she ended up noticing his presence.

Inuyasha frown deepened hearing her call him a demon, _"She is just like any other damn miko._"

"My name is not demon you miko bitch it's Inuyasha." He growled at her, baring his fangs.

Kagome's powers flare up with her rising anger for this half-demon. "Why you rude jerk! I have a name too! My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! How dare you insult me?"

Inuyasha smirks, "ooooo it looks like I upset the little miko. What are you going to do about it huh?"

Kagome gets into her fighting stance and charges up her sai with her miko energy making it glow light pink in her hand. "Fight me demon! The loser shall submit to the winner. I will show you never to cross a miko."

Inuyasha grins as he cracks his knuckles and getting into his own fighting stance. "Hmph, fine by me wench! Bring it on!"

_To Be Continued _

**AN: Yaaaay so it really was our lovable Inuyasha after all. So Inuyasha and Kagome finally met, but, instead of love at first sight they are going to fight eachother? Ahhhhhh Inu what are you doing? That's no way to woo a woman . Who will be victorious in this match? Tune in next time and be sure to review! ^^ **


	4. More Than What Meets the Eye

**AN: Just a short authors note today and we will quickly get into the new chapter. ^^ Okay, so you guys might not know this, but, I am a HUUUUUGE perfectionist with just about anything especially with my stories . I would read over all the chapters I have so far and I can't tell you guys how many times I would go back and edit them even though they are already published on the site. And I only wrote two chapters so far . It gets me kinda annoyed because I am never satisfied with a chapter. I'm trying to learn to just let it go and fix only the big problems and leave the rest ^^;; Thought you guys would like to know a little tidbit about myself XD Here is chapter three of Forbidden Love! =D Are you guys ready for the big fight between Inu and Kag? **

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!**

Previously on Forbidden Love: Inuyasha and Kagome are about to face off against each other after Kagome discovered our lovable inu hanyou spying on her. Hmmm who is going to win this battle? It's Miko versus Hanyou. FIGHT!

_More than What Meets the Eye _

Kagome slowly circles Inuyasha like an eagle ready to attack its prey. Inuyasha's amber eyes watches Kagome's every move, scowling.

"If you're going to make a damn move wench do it already so I can beat your ass!"

Kagome's grip tightens around her sai and she dashes forward, straight towards Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha jumps away from Kagome's path. "Is that all you got bitch! I thought…" Inuyasha eyes widen as he watches Kagome run towards the trees.

"O-oi!" Inuyasha exclaims, alarmed by the miko's strange actions.

Kagome runs up the trunk of the tree and grabs her sai that she had thrown earlier. She back flips off of the tree and lands facing Inuyasha. Kagome spins her two sai around her fingers doing some fancy maneuvers and then assuming her form facing Inuyasha with a confident grin on her face.

"Now I'm ready. RAAAHHHH!" Kagome charges Inuyasha. She makes an x with her blades and slashes Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha moves his head and swipes his claws towards Kagome's abdomen. Kagome steps back barely just in time. Kagome's obi was cut and it fell to the ground. Kagome quickly recovers and dashes towards Inuyasha again. Kagome does a spin kick aiming for his head, but, Inuyasha grabs Kagome's leg and throws her over his head. Kagome manages to catch herself with her hands and flips back onto her feet.

"_I have to win. I won't submit to him," _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha flexes his claws. "Now it's my turn. **Sankotenssou**!" Four blades of light appear out of Inuyasha's claws heading straight for Kagome. Kagome erects a barrier to protect herself from the attack. The attack splits in half and cuts some trees behind her. As the smoke clears, Kagome drops her barrier and notices Inuyasha is gone.

"_Wait a sec, where did he go?"_ Kagome looks all around frantically.

Inuyasha jumps out from behind her "right here wench!" Inuyasha slashes down on Kagome. Kagome quickly spins around and raises both her sai stopping Inuyasha's hand. Kagome jumps back far from Inuyasha. Kagome is breathing heavily with sweat dripping down from her forehead right into her eyes.

"That is it! You will lose demon!" Kagome declared. She pulls out an ofuda from inside her haori. Kagome mumbles a spell and the flimsy paper become rigid. She throws the ofuda and it lands on Inuyasha's shadow. Inuyasha scoffs and tries to attack Kagome again, but, he soon realizes he cannot move his body.

"What the hell? What the fuck is this wench!" Inuyasha growls deeply as he desperately tries to move his body.

Kagome slowly walks towards Inuyasha. "Now now, be a good doggie and stay there so I can finish you off." Kagome recharges her sai and prepares herself to deliver the final blow. Inside Kagome, conflicting emotions begin to form.

"_I must do this…no I HAVE to do this. But he has not done anything bad to me. I was the one who initiated this fight in the first place. No!" _Kagome shakes her head, _"I must not hesitate._" Kagome stands in front of Inuyasha. "I pray your soul may find peace in the after world…Inuyasha." Kagome raises her sai above her head. All of a sudden, Inuyasha cries out loudly, swinging his arm out in front of him breaking the spell.

Inuyasha pants heavily, "_damn, that was fucking hard."_ Inuyasha feels something soft under his hand. _"What the fuck?_" Inuyasha looks up and to his horror, his hand was directly grabbing Kagome's breast. Inuyasha's cheeks turn slightly pink, _"S-so soft_" Inuyasha hears Kagome growl above him. Kagome's face was flamed red in embarrassment and anger as she glared down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha lets out a scared whimper as he quickly pulls back his hand terrified for his life.

"How dare you! Y-You perverted demon! I shall have your head for this!" Kagome throws a large energy ball at Inuyasha.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha scrambles away from the balls path. Inuyasha sees the ends of his hair are fried and he growls pointing his finger at Kagome. "What the fuck wench!"

Kagome is still blushing while she covers her chest with her arm. "You grabbed my breast hentai!"

Inuyasha crosses his arms, "keh! Don't flatter yourself. There wasn't much there to grab anyway." Inuyasha senses an enraged aura in front of him. He sees Kagome's miko energy crackle around her body.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kagome's blue eyes blaze with anger.

Inuyasha stands his ground against Kagome, _"I have to admit this woman looks kinda hot when she gets angry. AHHHH! What the fuck is wrong with me!" _Kagome and Inuyasha both charge each other again.

Kagome continuously tries to slash Inuyasha with her sai. "Fuck this!" Inuyasha growled in frustration. He swipes at Kagome's knocking both of her sai out of her hands. Kagome is shocked and is caught off guard. Inuyasha uses this opportunity and grabs Kagome's arm and twists it behind her, trapping her against him.

Inuyasha leans down and growls in her ear, "I have won wench." Inuyasha lets go of Kagome and she falls to a heap on the ground. Kagome sits up with her head down, covering her face with her hair. Inuyasha backs down and inserts his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"Kill me, I have lost so I submit to you." Kagome gets onto her knees and bows her head to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and feels a bit flustered, "keh! What the hell are you babbling about? I am not going to kill you."

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha in surprise, "w-what? But why? You won."

"Inuyasha turns his back to her, "you put up a pretty good fight wench. For a human that is. I haven't fought like that in ages. Besides, I don't like killing humans, especially women and children. I'm not that cruel and merciless as you think I am."

Kagome smiles and giggles lightly making Inuyasha's ears twitch at the soft sound. Inuyasha blushes a little liking the sight and sound of her happiness.

Kagome gets up and dusts off her uniform, "my, you are quite an interesting demon Inuyasha-san."

"K-keh! And you are one strange miko wench. You are a miko and yet you are talking to a demon like me." Inuyasha frowns.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and tilts her head, "why shouldn't I talk to you. Just because you're a demon and I am a miko should not prevent me from talking to you like a normal person. We are both creatures living on the same Earth. Yes, there are bad demons out there, but, I think there are also good demons out there too. Much like how all humans have a bad side to them, I want to believe that demons have a good, pure side to them too." Kagome smiles gently at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is awed and touched by her kind words, "_this woman is…different. Not a bad different, but, a good different._" The corners of Inuyasha's mouth slightly lifted.

"Inuyasha-san if I may ask, why exactly are you here?" Kagome questioned looking at Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha growls slightly, "Would you stop calling me "Inuyasha-san!" Inuyasha is fine no "san" no nothing got it! I was just passing through this forest hunting for some food until you threw that stupid dagger at me!"

Kagome pouts a little, "Mou! Can't you ever be polite?" She puts her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha grins watching Kagome, "nope!"

Kagome's eyes twitch in annoyance, "_remain calm Kagome, remain calm. You will not strangle him no matter how much you want to…and I really, really want to."_ Kagome takes a deep, calming breath and looks up to the sky. She sees that the sun is about to set. Kagome turns around and starts walking away back home.

Inuyasha is put off by her action, "h-hey wait! Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha called after her.

Kagome turns around slightly looking back at Inuyasha. "If you want to spar again Inuyasha, let's meet here again. I will be waiting for you." Kagome smiles and leaves.

"Hmph, bossy wench." Inuyasha jumps into the trees. Unbeknownst to them, they both had smiles on their faces.

As Kagome was walking home, she remembers to mask her aura, which was covered by Inuyasha's demonic aura so that her sister and her mother would not discover what she been doing that afternoon. Not long after, Kagome reached her hut located in the middle of her village.

She pulls back the reed door of the hut. "Tadaima!" Kagome bows to both her mother and Kikyo who were sitting around the fire pit.

Kikyo stands up and greets her sister, "welcome home sister. And what has got you in such a good mood this night?"

Midoriko nods her head also curious, but, happy over her daughter's change in mood. "_I haven't seen her smile like that in year,"_ Midoriko thought. "Yes dear, please tell us."

Kagome waves her hands dismissing Kikyo, "It's nothing. I just had a relaxing time by the Goshinboku is all."

Midoriko smiled at her youngest daughter. "You always did like going to the tree. Even when you were younger, you would sneak out and would scare me half to death. By the time I found you, you would be sleeping in the branches of that tree."

Kagome nods smiling at her mother. "I shall retire now for the evening once I purify myself and do my nightly meditation. Good night sister, mother." Kagome bows and heads outside at the back of her hut. Kagome purifies herself with water from the stream and does her meditation. She returns inside and lays down her futon. She strips out of her uniform and releases her hair from her braid allowing it freely flow down her back. Kagome goes to bed and quickly falls into a deep slumber. A smile appears on her face as she dreamed of the strange demon she had met that day.

_To Be Continued_

**AN: Ahhhhhhh *scratches my head in frustration.* I SUCK at writing fight scenes. Trying to described certain fighting moves is hard TT^TT waaaah tell me what you guys think. Did I do good or did I just epically FAIL! See you all next time!**

_**(AN: I forgot to put a glossary in my last chapters because I forgot to mention that I will be using some Japanese terms throughout this story...SORRY! All my research on specific items and places were found using Google!)**_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Haori: The shirt of a kimono **_

_**Hakama: Although it looks like pants, Hakama's are actually skirts!**_

_**If you guys want to see the type of outfit Kikyo wears, check out the YouTube video Mortal Kombat Legacy: Kitana and Mileena and go to the end where Kitana and Mileena fight eachother. Kitana's outfit is what I was describing ^^;; For Kagome's outfit, think of it like Misao's ninja outfit from Rurouni Kenshin.**_

_**Obi: is a ribbon that is tied around the waist like a belt.**_

_**Goshinboku: The sacred tree that Inuyasha was pinned to in the series.**_

_**Hentai: Pervert**_

_**Tadaima: I'm home**_

_**Sankotensou: Iron-reaver soul stealer (must admit it kinda sounds corny in the English dub .) **_

_**Oi: Hey**_

_**Inu: Dog**_

_**Baka: Stupid**_

_**Keh: Have no idea what it means ~.~ just a word that Inuyasha uses when he dismisses the thought of something or embarrassed. **_

_**Hanyou: half-demon**_

_**Ofuda: a sacred sutra priests and miko's use **_

_**Miko: Priestess **_

_**Musashi: This was mentioned in the Inuyasha series. From what I know, Musashi was a province during the Feudal Era and then became the city of Tokyo in the modern times.**_

_**Bo Staff: It is usually a 6 foot long stick made of hard, but, flexible wood. **_

_**In my story, the bo staff is just Kikyo's practicing weapon for spars. Her main weapon is a naginata.**_

_**Naginata: is basically a long pole with a curved blade at the end. It is supposed to be a samurai's weapon; however, Naginata's are used mostly by women in Japan. **_

_**Sai: It is a type of dagger that comes in pairs. It has two prongs on each side of the blade. From some internet research I have done, the sai apparently originated from Japan and was used as a tool in farming until people began to use it as a weapon. **_

_**Hope I addressed everything and if anyone was confused I hope this glossary helps clears things up . **_


	5. A Budding Friendship

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey my lovelies! It has been a while ne? =P SOOOORRRRRYYYYY I got caught up with my games (Dynastry Warriors and Persona 3 X3) and I was having a hard time figuring out how to start this chapter . Pwease don't be mad at me T^T. So I present you all the fourth chapter of Forbidden Love!**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!**

Previously on Forbidden Love: Inuyasha and Kagome were finally able to meet each other face to face. *cheers* But their relationship right now is off to a rocky start. MOU! Inu stop being a meanie and sweep Kagome off her feet already! =P

_A Budding Friendship_

_**The following morning after Inuyasha and Kagome's fight**_

Sunlight streamed through the small window of the modest hut highlighting the peaceful face of a slumbering Kagome. Kagome groaned as she pulled her blanket over her head and turned her body away from the light, refusing to get up. Kikyo, already dressed in her miko attire, shook her head at her sister's behavior.

"Kagome, it is morning already. You should get up and start making your rounds around the village." Kikyo scolded.

Kagome curls her body into a tiny ball hoping to get just a few more minutes of sleep. "I will sister I promise. Let me just rest my eyes a little bit more." She mumbled sleepily.

Kikyo frowns and crosses her arms. She grabs a cold, wet rag from the washing bin on the other side of the hut. She silently walks over to her sister's prone form on the ground and drops the rag inside the back of Kagome's sleeping yukata.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome shrieked as she shot up from her bed, thrashing all around trying to remove the rag from her yukata.

"I told you to get up sister. The sun has already risen a while ago. Stop lying in bed all day. As a miko, you should wake up with the sun. Mother has already left to check up on the barriers she placed to protect the village. I'm going to make my rounds around the village too." Kagome stops her thrashing once she was able to remove the rag from her yukata. She secretly rolled her eyes at Kikyo's lecture. Kikyo, as always, gracefully walked out the door of their hut. Kagome dragged herself, reluctantly, from the comforting warmth of her bed and proceeded to change into her own miko robes. While eating her breakfast, Kagome's thoughts drifted to a particular inu hanyou she had recently met.

"_Hmmmm, I wonder if Inuyasha will come today?_" Kagome feels a flutter in her chest. "_W-why do I feel excited? I-it's not like I want him to come or anything!_" Kagome stomps her foot down on her thoughts and she finishes her breakfast.

As Kagome cleaned her bowl and chopsticks at the stream behind her hut, a thought struck her. "_Maybe I could make some bento just in case. After all if he does come, he might be hungry._" Kagome nods her head, smiling to herself as she began to prepare a bento for later in the afternoon.

For the rest of the morning, Kagome visited each family in the village and offered her blessings. Kagome had also successfully performed a minor exorcism on a young child who was possessed by a weak demon. The parents of the child bowed at Kagome's feet, feeling relieved and extremely grateful towards Kagome for saving their son. The parents offered Kagome a basket of fruits and vegetables they had harvested from their farm. Kagome tried to wave off their gift but the couple insisted. Kagome did not want to appear rude and she accepted their gift while offering them her blessings. In truth, Kagome was overjoyed. It was her first exorcism and she had succeeded. So far, it seemed that this was going to be a good day for Kagome.

Kagome noticed that the sun was at its highest in the sky. She decided it was time to go to the Goshinboku and hopefully see Inuyasha once again. She walked deep into the forest carrying the basket of fruits and vegetables from the couple and the bento she had made that morning. Once Kagome, had arrived at the sacred tree, she did not see Inuyasha anywhere.

"Hmm, he is not here yet." Kagome thought out loud. Kagome sat at the base of Goshinboku. She plucked a pear from the basket and started munching on it, relaxing, while waiting for Inuyasha to appear.

Not long after, Inuyasha silently jumped onto a branch of the Goshinboku right above Kagome. "_Keh! I can't believe I ended up coming here of all places again._" Inuyasha scowled as he watched Kagome from the confines of the tree. "_She managed to keep her word after all._" Inuyasha felt a little happy at the thought.

Meanwhile, Kagome continued to eat her pear pretending to be unaware of his presence. "Good afternoon Inuyasha." Kagome called out.

Kagome heard the branches rustle loudly, meaning she had caught Inuyasha completely off guard. Kagome giggled lightly. "I know you are there. Must you always sneak around? Why don't you come join me?" Kagome kept eating her pear as she heard Inuyasha drop down next to her.

She finally looked towards him and noticed he was crouching five feet away from her. "What's the matter?" She asked tilting her head.

Inuyasha growls a little, "Just what are you trying to pull woman?"

Kagome sighs, she grabs another pear and starts biting into it. "I am not going to attack you or anything, so, you can relax if that is what you are so worried about." Kagome bit into the pear a bit more harshly than she wanted to. "_Hmph, I can't believe he still thinks I'm still out to kill him. So much for trying to be friendly. He is such a jerk._"

Inuyasha scoffs and stuffs his arms into the sleeves of his haori. "Keh! Whatever wench and I wasn't sneaking around alright! And what the hell are you doing sitting around here eating. I didn't come here for a damn picnic. I'm here to fight!" Inuyasha turns his head sticking his chin out. All of a sudden, a delicious smell wafts around him making his nose twitch. He turns around facing Kagome and he stares intently at the small box in her lap with his tongue hanging out slightly.

Kagome is confused over Inuyasha's sudden change in behavior. She looks down into her lap and holds out the bento to him. "Would you like some? I made it myself." Inuyasha quickly grabs the bento out of her hands and opens the lid. Inuyasha sniffed the bentou, which was composed of noodles in a chicken broth. Inuyasha felt his mouth start to water and he quickly ate the noodles and soup practically inhaling the whole thing.

Kagome was surprised yet elated that he liked her cooking. "I'm so glad you like it!" Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed brightly and he scoffed. "K-keh! It's decent."

Kagome laughed, "hai, hai."

After finishing their lunches, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to spar with each other again. While fighting, Kagome managed to start up a conversation with the hanyou. Although small, they talked to each other as if they were intimate…like friends almost.

Inuyasha blocks Kagome's punch and pushes her back. "So tell me wench, where did you learn how to fight?"

Kagome sends her reiki to her feet and she tries to kick Inuyasha next. "My mother is Midoriko."

Inuyasha jumps back and he stares at Kagome, surprised by the fact that she is the daughter of the most powerful miko in the land. "W-wait. Your mom is Midoriko?" Inuyasha felt himself panic a little. "_Shit! Maybe I shouldn't have messed with this wench! I can't believe this girl is the daughter of fucking Midoriko of all people! If her mom finds out I was peeking at her daughter the other day. I'm fucked!"_

Kagome nods her head. "Yes that's right. Instead of just learning the traditional ways of a miko, our mother decided to also teach us Ninjutsu to better defend ourselves in case we run out our reiki during battle. She chose Ninjutsu because Ninjutsu is comprised of various martial art techniques.

"Wait. What do you mean by our?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's head lowers a little. "I have a twin sister. Her name is Kikyo."

Inuyasha notices Kagome's change in demeanor. "_They must not be close or something. Kinda like me and that ass wipe Sesshomaru._"

Kagome shakes her head and smiles at Inuyasha while putting away her sai declaring the match over for the day, "Enough about me, what about your family Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha dropped his stance as well. "My mother was a princess of some clan that resided in the West. She died when I was just a little kid. My old man, from what my mother told me, died just when I was born. He tried to protect both me and her from persecution ordered by mother's own family. They wanted to eradicate who they called the "the demon's whore" and its "half-blood spawn". So, I ended up never really getting to know him. I don't even know what he looks like. All I have left of him is the clothes I'm wearing right now, which is made out of the fur of a Fire Rat demon. It's practically my armor. It's a lot stronger than any armor humans have made. I do have a half-brother, but, he is a cold bastard with a stick shoved too far up in his ass."

Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha, "Why would you say that about your only living relative?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs slightly as he clenches his fists. "That bastard abandoned me after my mother died. I have been surviving on my own since then. I don't give a fuck if he is alive or dead anymore."

Kagome gently holds Inuyasha's bleeding hand, which had been punctured by his claws. Inuyasha immediately felt himself unwinding by just by being in her warm presence. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes sadly. Her soul cried out for this boy…No this man. She realized that Inuyasha has been all alone his entire life with no one to care for him or love him and the one person who he needed the most, ended up leaving him for dead.

Inuyasha looked back into Kagome's eyes, feeling for the first time that his soul was at peace, "Don't apologize. What makes you think it's your fault?

Kagome squeezes his hand. "I'm sorry because you had to suffer alone all your life." Kagome felt one tear fall down her face.

Inuyasha reaches out towards Kagome and gently wipes the stray tear. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's hearts pounded inside their chest as they felt new, yet strange, emotions begin to form within their souls.

The orange glow of the setting sun silhouetted the forms of the miko and the inu hanyou as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

_To Be Continued _

**AN: Yay? Or Nay? T^T Ahhhh definitely not one of the best chapters. Okay I will admit that Kikyo and Inuyasha were a bit OOC in this chapter. Please don't hate me! *runs around crying* Don't forget to review please *hiding under a rock***

_**Glossary**_

_**Ninjutsu: The fighting of a ninja. Little tidbit: a friend of mine has been learning Ninjutsu practically all his life. He was the one that told me that Ninjutsu is basically made up of all martial arts techniques combined into one.**_

_**Inu hanyou: Dog half-demon**_

_**Bento: Lunch box. What Kagome made was RAMEN! I had to include Inu's favorite food somewhere XD**_

_**Reiki: Spiritual energy. It's kinda like Chi **_

_**Yukata: A thin kimono **_


	6. New Power

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeey guys! It's been a while…again *pokes my fingers* ehehe ^^;;; I can sooooooooooooooo explain . Okay so if you guys type "Dead Fantasy" on YouTube there is my reason! It's addicting to watch! Alright, alright you guys have waited enough for this chapter. So here is chapter five of Forbidden Love! Enjoy ^.~**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!**

Previously on Forbidden Love: Inu and Kaggy both reveal to each other little tidbits of their life. Kags discovers Inu's horrible past and starts developing a soft spot for our lovable hanyou. Oooooo I wonder what's going to happen next =P

_New Power_

It was an unusual warm afternoon that day considering the fact that it was almost fall. The leaves have just begun to change their colors to a beautiful deep, orange. Inside a large hut in the middle of Midoriko's village, Kagome sat quietly across her elder sister, who was currently busy sharpening the blade of her naginata. As Kagome ate her lunch, her thoughts drifted once again to a certain hanyou she knew. It has already been a few months since she had first met the half-demon known as Inuyasha.

Lately, Inuyasha would appear in her mind during every single hour of each day. This flustered the young miko. Never, had one man had affected her this much. Yes, she will admit that there were a few boys from the village who would glance her way whenever it was her turn to do her rounds around the village. But, this did not compare to the many admirers her elder sister had. Kikyo inherited most of her features from their mother. While Kagome, had acquired her looks from their father.

"_Bless his soul_", Kagome prayed.

Kagome looked to the altar located in the back corner of their hut. The altar was small and were oranges and onigiri were placed in front of the altar as offerings. Midoriko would always have incense burning in memory of her lost love.

"_Oh Father, I miss you. I wish you were here. I miss lying on the grass as we looked to the stars and just talked about anything. This boy…Inuyasha, he just won't leave my mind. D-don't get me wrong Father! I-it's not like a like him or anything like that. He is such a rude obnoxious jerk sometimes there is no way I can like him like THAT." _Kagome smiled a little. "_But, he definitely does have a soft spot to him. He is all bark and no bite._" Kagome tried to hold back her giggle. "_I can never tell Mother of these feelings I have Father. She will never approve. A miko and a hanyou? It's just not possible for such a relationship to exist." _Kagome sighed heavily.

Midoriko pushed back the reed door of the hut.

Kikyo and Kagome both looked up to their mother and bowed greeting her. "Good afternoon mother." The sisters recited.

Midoriko looked to her two daughters. "Good afternoon as well my daughters." Midoriko instructed them to rise. Her face held a serious expression. "Kikyo, Kagome I would like for you to dress in your fighting gear and come with me to the clearing."

Kikyo and Kagome looked questioningly at each other.

"Is something wrong Mother?" Kikyo asked.

Midoriko shook her head. "I will be going to teach you both today how to use your reiki more effectively in battle. Now, please get ready. I will meet you both at the clearing and bring your weapons with you as well."

Midoriko instructed. Kikyo and Kagome quickly bowed their heads to their mother. "Yes Mother." Midoriko nodded her head and then exited her hut.

_**At the Clearing**_

Midoriko, clad in her own miko robes and armor, stood in front of her daughters with a fierce expression on her face. Kagome and Kikyo were dressed in their training uniforms with their hands behind their backs and heads down.

"My daughters, today I will be teaching you how to properly use your reiki. Reiki is a form of spiritual energy that can be harnessed from deep within our souls. If used correctly, it can be very powerful. As mikos, we are connected to the spiritual world. So, our souls hold a great amount of reiki than that of an ordinary human's. This is why reiki is a miko's number one weapon. Reiki can be used for purification, for healing or for attacking our enemies. As you both know, you were given title of the sun and moon mikos. This title was not a coincidence. This title was given to the both of you because your reiki are actually tied to the sun and the moon." Kikyo and Kagome looked at their mother in surprise.

"But Mother, I thought you said our reiki comes from our soul. How is it that our reiki is tied to the sun and moon?" Kagome asked.

"As I have said, reiki is a type of energy and all energy needs to come from a specific source. Have you noticed Kagome that when the sun is at its highest you feel more energized?" Kagome thought about what her mother asked her and she realized it was true.

"It is the same for Kikyo my dear. Kikyo's powers are most powerful when the moon is high in the night sky. You are no ordinary miko Kagome. Remember that." Kagome acknowledged her mother's words.

"Now, in order to use your reiki, you both must concentrate and draw energy from deep inside yourselves. While concentrating, I want you both to imagine a ball of energy building up inside your chest. Once you form the ball, continue to feed it power. When you can no longer feed the ball power that is the time you can release the energy. So, I want you both to use meditation and build up your energy." Midoriko ordered.

Kikyo and Kagome followed their mother's orders. They crossed their hands together keeping their index fingers pointing up and closed their eyes. Midoriko silently observed the two. Kikyo quickly learned the new technique as she created a perfect ball of energy inside her body. She felt the increase of power as she feed the ball with more of her reiki.

She opened her eyes and thrust her hand out in front of her. "Tsuki no mai!" Kikyo shouted. Large bolts of lightning shot out from her extended hand towards the tree line. The attack had obliterated a couple of trees.

Midoriko smiled and looked to Kikyo, "Well done, Kikyo. I am impressed with how fast you were able to understand and execute the technique."

Kikyo bowed to her mother, "Thank you Mother."

"You may leave now. I feel you do not have to practice more unless you want to."

"Very well Mother, I shall leave now. I will make my rounds once I return to the village." Kikyo once again bowed to her mother, who bowed her head in return, before she turned around and left the clearing.

Midoriko looked to Kagome and sighed a little. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome seemed to have a much more difficult time mastering this technique.

Kagome felt her hands shake profusely as sweat drip down her forehead. Her face contorted as she concentrated hard trying to put energy into the ball she had formed. But, no matter how hard she tried, whenever she put too much energy or too little energy, the ball would collapse. Kagome let out a breath and unclasped her hands. She bent over breathing heavily.

"Kagome you need to concentrate harder! When you form the ball you need to stabilize it first and then you gradually feed it more energy." Midoriko scolded.

Kagome wiped her forehead and clasped her hands again. "Yes Mother." Kagome concentrated and created the small ball of energy. Once she stabilized it, she slowly put more energy into the ball. Kagome felt the ball grow and grow. _"Yes, I got it!_" In her excitement, Kagome accidentally put too much energy into the ball causing it to collapse. Kagome clenches her fists feelings her fingernails dig into the skin of her palms. _"Damn it!_"

"Again!" Midoriko ordered. Kagome once again got into her stance.

Kagome tried again and again. After many failed attempts, Midoriko shook her head in disappointment. "That will be enough for today. I want you to meditate more Kagome. You need to focus. That is the only way you will be able to execute this technique properly. You have expended enough reiki today. You should rest and build your strength. I will meet you back home." Kagome watched as her mother headed back towards the village.

Kagome did not wish to go home yet. _"I need to see him._" She thought feeling tears build up in her eyes as she turned and headed straight for the Goshinboku.

_**At the Goshinboku**_

Kagome felt very weak and tired. _"I guess I did use too much energy during training today._" Kagome dragged her feet towards the tree and plopped down at the base. _"I'll just close my eyes for a little bit while I wait for Inuyasha._" Kagome felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier. Her breathing slowed and evened out, lulling her to sleep. Soon enough, she felt herself fall into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha was speeding through the trees towards the Goshinboku. "Keh! I hope that wench made some more of those noodles today I'm starving!" With the thought of Kagome's delicious cooking, Inuyasha felt himself run faster. Inuyasha saw Kagome's still form at the base of the tree as it came into view. He felt panic swell within him. _"She's hurt!_" Inuyasha thought. "Kagome!" Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome and frantically search for any wounds. He felt his ears twitch at the sound of her even breathing. Inuyasha growled softly. "Baka! What the hell kind of a miko are you, sleeping in the middle of the fucking forest! You want to get yourself killed don't you!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, though he knew she could not hear him.

Inuyasha scowled and sat down next to Kagome in defeat. Inuyasha looked towards Kagome's sleeping form. His eyes slowly scanned her face. He noticed how white and smooth her skin was. He felt his hand twitch, getting the urge to touch her face. Her lashes were long and thick as they rested against her cheek. Her nose was pointed and small. Inuyasha thought, reluctantly at least, that she looked kind of cute sleeping like that, though he will absolutely never admit it out loud. Inuyasha heard small, light snores coming from Kagome. A small, subtle smile formed on Inuyasha's face. A small breeze came through, blowing a strand of Kagome's hair across her face. Inuyasha did not know what came over him, but he reached over and gently pushed the strand back. Inuyasha's amber eyes darkened as he lightly dragged his fingers down her cheek towards her soft, lips. Lips which he wanted to taste all of a sudden.

Kagome shifted and turned over onto her side. Inuyasha quickly drew his hand back panicking. _"Damn it! Damn it! What the fuck was I doing!_"

Inuyasha heard a small sound come from Kagome. "Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up.

"_S-she's dreaming about me?_" Inuyasha inched himself closer to Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha craned his neck straining to hear Kagome. "Sit boy." Kagome said sleepily.

Inuyasha fell over exasperated. Inuyasha stood back up and growled menacingly over Kagome. _"This bitch thinks I'm a fucking dog!_"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, feeling sleep leave her body. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. She quickly looked up to Inuyasha surprised he was there standing in front of her. "Eh? Inuyasha? When did you get here?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms. "I was here a while ago wench! But you fell asleep! Is your brain broken or something! Why the heck would you sleep in the middle of a demon infested forest without any protection!"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry! I had training today and I used a lot of energy so I got really tired." Kagome mentally smacked her head. _"Stupid stupid stupid!_"

"Keh! Just don't do it again wench!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kagome grinned at Inuyasha with a light blush staining her cheeks. "Were you worried about me Inuyasha?"

"N-no! It's just because you are a completely useless bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back, flustered.

Kagome lowered her head, saddened by Inuyasha's words. "I know." She said quietly.

Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome, smelling her scent darken with sadness. "O-oi…"

Kagome quickly stood up and clapped her hands putting a fake smile on her face. "Oh! Inuyasha I have something really cool to show you! I learned a new move today."

Inuyasha knew Kagome's smile was not true and cursed himself for his mouth. _"Damn it. I should really just shut up sometimes." _Inuyasha thought. "Okay show me then bitch" Inuyasha stood off to the side and watched as Kagome got into her meditation stance.

Kagome reached deep down inside her and began to form the ball. Inuyasha watched and noticed Kagome was struggling a lot. Kagome felt that the ball needed a little bit more energy before it can be released. Kagome concentrated really hard as she tried to draw a very slight amount of energy. But, she ended up putting too much energy into the ball again and it collapsed.

"No! No! No!" Kagome shouted at herself stomping her foot onto the ground. Kagome put her hand to her forehead trying to hold back her frustrated tears.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "You need to relax wench! You're trying too hard that's why you can't get the technique right. Just let it come to you."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Really?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah! Just stop stressing about it so much. Take a deep breath and calm down."

Kagome nodded and followed what Inuyasha instructed. She took a deep, calming breath. Kagome noticed right away that the ball formed easily within her. Kagome remained calm as she fed the ball with her energy. Soon, she felt the energy start to come out within her.

She thrust out her hand. "Kaien no mai!" Kagome shouted. Flames shout out of her hand scorching the earth in front of her.

"I did it….I did it! I actually did it!" Kagome squealed jumping up and down in excitement.

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh! See, I told ya wench!"

Kagome jumped towards Inuyasha wrapping her arms tightly around him. Inuyasha almost stumbled, but, he managed to grab Kagome and stabilize himself.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome cried, hugging Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha blushed from the tip of his dog ears all the way down to his toes. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome's smiling face. Inuyasha felt his heart soften as he gently wrapped his arms around Kagome. Inuyasha deeply inhales her soft scent. He feels his demon stir within him again. _"I…I never felt this way before. What is this woman doing to me?_" Inuyasha thought.

Kagome feels Inuyasha's strong arms around her and realizes what she had done. She quickly jumps out of Inuyasha's arms blushing brightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked waving her arms in embarrassment.

Inuyasha was also blushing as he scratched his cheek awkwardly, "K-keh!"

The hanyou and the miko could not look at each other in the face for the rest of the day.

_To Be Continued_

**AN: A special long chapter for you guys. What do you think? Oh! I added some Japanese attack names in this chapter. PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE if I am wrong in my translation please tell me! Don't forget to review and watch out for the next chapter of Forbidden Love ^^**

_**Glossary**_

_**Onigiri: Rice ball**_

_**Tsuki no mai: Dance of the Moon**_

_**Kaien no mai: Dance of Fire **_

_**Baka: Idiot**_


	7. My Protector

**AN: Just a quick super duper thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Seriously, without you guys I wouldn't have the drive to write this story. Forbidden Love was originally supposed to be a way for me to release an idea that was stuck in my head for a really long time. I am floored over how many people truly enjoy this story. It's way too surreal for me XD I am seriously flattered you guys. Thanks so so soooooooo much! I will try to update this story on a weekly basis, if I can that is .. MWA MWA love ya guys! Hehe So I present you all, my readers new and old, the sixth chapter of Forbidden Love!**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!**

Previously on Forbidden Love: Kagome learns a new kick ass technique with the help of Inuyasha! Result: Their first **HUG**! Awwww X3

_My Protector_

It was a breezy and chilly morning. Perfect conditions for the fall season. The residents of Midoriko's village were in the process of harvesting the year's crops. Winter was fast approaching and the people were in great haste to store enough food to last throughout the cold winter months. Kagome had just woken up and was slipping on her robes. Her elder sister had already left before dawn to assist a neighboring village that was having problems with a rogue demon. As Kagome was about to leave the hut to tend to her own duties, Midoriko enters wearing a frown on her face. Kagome bows and greets her mother.

"Good morning mother. You are home early." Kagome said. Midoriko nodded her head and silently walked passed her daughter. Kagome watched as her mother sat in front of her father's altar and paid her respects as she usually does. Midoriko let out a heavy sigh.

"Mother, is everything alright?" Kagome asked, worried over her mother's strange behavior.

Midoriko rose up from her spot and sat by the fire pit and began to eat her breakfast. "I am fine my daughter. Lately, I have noticed that there are less and less demons in the forest. The usual youkai attacks on the barrier surrounding the village have practically become nonexistent as of late."

"That is strange. What could it be mother?"

"Yes indeed. It could be to work of a powerful demon that is trying to increase its strength by eliminating all the weaker demons. Be careful when you go out today my dear." Midoriko informed.

Kagome bowed to her mother. "I understand mother." Kagome hid her sai in the sleeves of her haori before exiting her home.

Kagome headed towards a clearing that held many different herbs. Today, Kagome would be practicing how to classify different herbs. The one thing she is pretty good at, she will admit.

"I haven't told mother yet about Inuyasha. She will certainly cast him out if I do tell her. Or worse, she might purify him!" Kagome quickly erased the thought from her mind. "I wonder if the decrease in youkai is Inuyasha's doing." Kagome thought out loud.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Nah. That couldn't be. He's not THAT fond of humans." Kagome giggled.

Kagome hummed happily while picking different herbs to be placed in her basket. Her mind drifted to their first hug and her smile grew wider.

_**Meanwhile deep in the forest**_

"ACHOO!" The hanyou in question shook his head and rubbed his nose. "What the hell? Is someone talking about me? KEH!"

Inuyasha continued to jump from branch to branch searching for breakfast. Inuyasha's stomach let out a loud grumble.

Inuyasha dropped down to the ground. "Damn another day without breakfast. Whatever, I'll just wait to eat some of Kagome's cooking this afternoon."

His stomach growled more, eager at the thought of Kagome's delicious bentou.

Inuyasha scratched his head in frustration, blushing heavily. "Damn it. I sound like such a pansy now. That wench is going to be the death of me."

A scent tickled Inuyasha's nose making his hair stand on end. "A demon. It's near Kagome's village." Inuyasha quickly dashed away following the fowl stench of the demon. Soon enough, Inuyasha came upon the demon he smelled. It was a snake demon. Inuyasha noticed the demon trying to break through the barrier surrounding the village. The snake hissed as the barrier burned and shocked it, refusing passage.

Inuyasha growled as he got into a fighting stance, baring his fangs and claws. Inuyasha charges towards the demon, who had yet to sense his presence, and slashed its back. The demon roared in pain and quickly turned around facing Inuyasha.

Venom dripped from its sharp fangs, disintegrating the grass beneath him. The demon hissed menacingly at Inuyasha. "Hanyoooouuu sssssss! How dare you sssstrike me!"

Inuyasha grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Keh! Yeah, yeah I've heard that before from all the other demons that tried to face me. They all ended up dead in the end."

The giant snake slithered in front of Inuyasha, trying to find an opening. "Ssss I know your reason behind killing all the demons of this forest."

"Keh! What of it!"

"It is that human girl. Sssss the daughter of the wretched Midoriko."

Inuyasha's body tensed as he clenches his fists in anger.

"A worthless hanyou has fallen in love with a miko woman. Ssss how priceless!" The demon cackled.

"You're fucking delusional! As if I would love a mortal." Inuyasha retorted.

"Hmmm issss that sssso? I have seen her hanyou. Her flesh looks quite tasty. She looks good enough to eat. Maybe I shall take her and have some fun with her before I will have her as my sssnack!" The demon let out an evil laugh.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Inuyasha's claws dug deep into the palms of his hands as he felt the anger grew within him.

"Oh, the thought of that makes my mouth water!" The snake flicked it's tongue out.

"Die you overgrown inch worm!"

Inuyasha unleashed Sankotenssou towards the snake demon. The snake slithers out of the way and snaps its fangs at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps back avoiding the deadly fangs.

The demon struck Inuyasha's back with his tail. "Ahh!" Inuyasha cried as he was slammed into the ground. Inuyasha tried to get up, but, the snake wrapped its body around his own. The demon smiled evilly as it constricted its body.

The sounds of bones cracking and Inuyasha's cries of agony could be heard throughout the forest. "fuck!" Inuyasha tried to wiggle his way out of the snake's hold. He manages to get one of his arms free and slashes its body. The demon cried in pain and he let go of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha struggled to stand from the pain. He dug his claws into his palm covering them with blood. "Hijinkessou!" Inuyasha cried.

Red blades headed straight towards the snake. The demon roared as the blades cut its body in half. Inuyasha panted heavily as he watched the remains of the demon fall to the ground. Inuyasha walked over to the snake. It appeared that it was still alive, just barely.

"You can't protect her hanyou. You're weak!" The snake smirked.

Inuyasha frowned and thrust his hand through the snakes head, killing it. "Go to hell." Inuyasha felt his body crumble as he started coughing up blood.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha held his side in pain with one arm while the other was hanging. "The bones in my arm are shattered. My ribs are completely fucked too. Shit!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in pain as he ran towards the direction of the Goshinboku.

"_Kagome…_"

_To Be Continued _

**AN: Aaaaahhh! Why do I feel like this chapter sucked! T.T This was supposed to be like a filler chapter. Inuyasha was waaaaay too OOC in this chapter. Oh pooey *pouts big* Don't forget to review guys! Love ya!**


	8. Are You My Angel?

**AN: Konnichiwa minna! ^0^ Genki desu ka? ("Hello everyone! Are you all doing great today?") Well *clears throat* you guys just saw my poor pathetic attempt at Japanese T^T;; Please don't get offended . I just like to practice some Japanese that a pick up from all the anime I watched over the years ^^;; Maybe I should stop ~ IMPORTANT ISSUE: I'm trying to get myself to update Forbidden Love a lot faster but, here is the thing my lovelies I have a really BIG fear when I'm writing. This fear is, there will come a time when I will force myself to write a chapter and I'm not excited about writing the chapter at all. Writing Forbidden Love becomes a chore to me. As a result, the chapter ends up as complete trash and you guys will be disappointed and unsatisfied TTT~TTT. I don't ever want that to happen EVER. So, I'm trying to keep my inspirational juices' flowing which is why my updates could be at times long. I hope you all can understand. *bows* Arigato! Wow long AN I should really shorten these TT^TT Here is chapter seven of Forbidden Love!**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me! (_Wooooow completely lapse of memory there T^T Forgot to put the disclaimer!)_**

Previously on Forbidden Love: Inuyasha has been secretly exterminating the demons that plague Midoriko's village. Meanwhile, Midoriko becomes suspicious of the decrease in demons, which leads to Kagome wondering if Inuyasha is the one responsible. One morning, Inuyasha stumbles upon a snake demon. A routine extermination ends with our hanyou getting severely injured. Oh no! D=

_Are You My Angel?_

_**Goshinboku Early Afternoon**_

Kagome sat peacefully under the branches of the Goshinboku while casually eating her lunch. She was anxiously waiting for the arrival of Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome have been meeting with each other for a while now. Inuyasha has been helping her with training while Kagome helps Inuyasha keep up his strength. "Just _so he doesn't get out of shape he says._" Kagome thought. If they are not sparring, they are either discussing random things about their lives. Her thoughts slowly began to shift to her current relationship with the young half demon. Lately, she will admit, Inuyasha has become somewhat of a friend to her.

"_Albeit a strange friend,_" she giggled.

The thought of a miko befriending a demon is certainly outrageous. Their "friendship," would not be openly accepted by others. However, to Kagome; Inuyasha seemed to defy all the beliefs that were taught to her when she was child. She was always told that all demons were malicious creatures who wanted nothing but to kill and destroy.

"_Inuyasha… I wonder, is it your human side that makes you kind to humans or are you just kind at heart? He could be a saint! Hehe if Inuyasha ever finds out I thought that he would be furious! " _Kagome smiled gently at that thought. Kagome looked around and noticed that the demon in question was late. "_Hmm, that's a first. Usually he gets here before I do._" Suddenly, she heard the leaves crackle and she sensed a familiar demonic aura.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Kagome smiled and rose from her spot. "Glad you could finally make it Inu…" Kagome's eyes widened in shock and horror as she saw the crippled form of Inuyasha come into view. Inuyasha struggled to walk further before he fell in a heap onto the forest floor, hacking and coughing up blood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran over to Inuyasha's prone form. Kagome quickly turned over Inuyasha's body gently shaking him in panic. "Inuyasha wake up! Please! What has happened to you?"

Inuyasha groaned in pain "Snake demon….ribs…arm…crushed." Inuyasha coughed harder, blood dripped heavily down his mouth.

Kagome quickly began to untie and remove Inuyasha's haori. Kagome saw a large bruise forming around his ribs. Kagome scrambled, trying to find a straight branch that would act as a splint for his arm. She also managed to gather some herbs that she found around the Goshinboku. Kagome dropped down next to Inuyasha with her supplies.

Kagome's fears grew when she heard Inuyasha having difficulty breathing. "_I must hurry!"_ Kagome thought in a panic. Kagome ripped a part of her hakama and began to wrap the branch around his broken arm stabilizing it. Kagome quickly then grabbed two rocks and began to crush the herbs she found into a paste.

After the herbs were crushed enough, Kagome gently lifted Inuyasha's body. She wrapped the paste in another ripped piece of cloth and held it up to Inuyasha's lips. "Inuyasha…you need to suck this. It will help with the pain."

Inuyasha nodded painfully as he slowly opened his mouth. Kagome began squeezing the cloth so the herbs juices could fall into his mouth. Kagome watched as Inuyasha suckled on the cloth. Kagome slowly placed his head on her slap.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to drift closed making Kagome's fears grow worse. " N-no!" Kagome cried as she gently shook Inuyasha. "Open your eyes Inuyasha. Stay with me!" Inuyasha did not respond. Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes. "Oh god, please no. I have to do something." Kagome looked down at her hands as she remembered the healing technique her mother had taught her using her reiki. _"I haven't practiced that technique enough yet. I don't know if I can do it. I might accidentally purify Inuyasha!_" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's pained face. "_But, if I don't do this, he might die!_"

Kagome clenched her fists and she turned her head to look upon the Goshinboku. _"Please Goshinboku, give me your strength._"

Kagome slowly let out a heavy breath and stretched her hand out over Inuyasha's ribs. She closed her eyes as she began to concentrate her reiki to her hand. "_I have to do this. I won't let him die!_"

A blue light began to shine in Kagome's hand as reiki began flowing into the broken area. Sweat dripped down Kagome's face and her hand shook as she envisioned the bones beginning to shift back into their proper place. When she was done with his ribs, Kagome was starting to pant heavily from exhaustion.

"Okay now his arm." Kagome swiped the sweat from her forehead and raised her hand over Inuyasha's limp arm. Kagome closed her eyes again and began to concentrate restoring the bones of his arm.

Kagome felt her body beginning to feel drained. "_No, not yet. I have to keep going._" She thought as her whole body began to shake now. Kagome grit her teeth as she sent more of her reiki to heal Inuyasha's arm.

Kagome finally felt that his arm was healed completely. She dropped her hand and opened her eyes to assess her work. Kagome face was deathly pale and dark circles had formed underneath her eyes. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was breathing a lot easier than before a peaceful look had settled over his face.

A soft, yet tired smile formed on her face "Thank goodness. You're going to be alright now Inu…" Kagome collapsed heavily next to Inuyasha in exhaustion. "_He's going to be okay. Right Goshinboku? Thank you."_

The Goshinboku silently watched the hanyou and the miko. A wave of gentle spiritual energy wrapped around the two slumbering forms, creating a barrier against any rogue demons that would wish to attack these two.

_To Be Continued_

**AN: Hehe so you like? Or no like? =( This chapter was pretty short I must say, but, it really is supposed to be like an ending chapter that connects to the last chapter. I had initially wanted chapter 6 and chapter 7 to be one single chapter, but, I changed my mind =P I figured if I split it, it would add more…suspense? Review and tell me your thoughts! Keke I have an extra special treat for you guys in the next chapter so stay tuned! X3 Oh! I do have a convention coming up this week so the next chapter might be a little late ~ I will promise, however, there will be NO super long AN next chapter XD **


	9. The Promise

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey my lovely readers! It's been a while ^^;; I was having a bit of writer's block with this chapter. Hope you all are doing SUPER great! Okay, so, I lied last chapter. *bows* FORGIVE ME TT^TT *hides from the possible flaming rocks that are going to be thrown*. This is not the special chapter yet. I changed plans and decided to write two more chapters before writing the special chapter . Nya! I guess I kept you guys waiting long enough. Here is the eighth installment of Forbidden Love! X3 **

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!**

Previously on Forbidden Love: Inuyasha was gravely injured by a snake demon while trying to protect Kagome's village. Wanting to see Kagome in case he dies, Inuyasha runs to their special meeting place. Kagome is horrified to see the state Inuyasha was in. Using her reiki, Kagome manages to heal Inuyasha's body at the cost of her own strength. Kagome passes out next to Inuyasha. Moved by the feelings between these two, the Goshinboku wraps Kagome and Inuyasha with its own protective barrier.

_A Promise _

Kagome groaned softly as she felt her mind being pulled to the waking world. Her eyes felt heavy and her body was completely stiff. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the canopy of Goshinboku's branches over her head.

"_This isn't my hut. Where am I?"_ Kagome thought as she slowly rose into a sitting position while holding her head in pain.

"_What on earth happened? My whole body feels heavy and my head is pounding._" Kagome looked around her. "_Why am I in the forest?"_ Kagome wondered.

"Oi." Kagome swiftly turned around. Her body tipped over feeling a wave of vertigo rush over her. Before she hit the ground, she felt two large, strong hands tipped with claws grab her arms gently. Kagome lifted her head to see that Inuyasha's face was mere inches from her own. Kagome felt her face slowly heat up.

"Inu-…" A deep, menacing growl stopped Kagome from saying anything else.

"Are you an idiot! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Inuyasha growled out with his fangs bared. Kagome pulled back in shock, but, Inuyasha gripped her arms tighter and pulled her close to him again. Kagome's shock quickly turned to anger.

"W-what the hell? How dare you call me an idiot you jerk!" Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha growled louder as he pushed his face so close to hers that their noses were touching.

"I am calling you an idiot because that is what you are! You nearly killed yourself while using your powers to heal me wench!"

Kagome was about to ask what Inuyaha was talking about when all of a sudden images of what had happened flashed through her mind. Images of Inuyasha lying in a pool of his own blood while slowly dying in her arms. More images came to her as she remembered using her reiki to help heal him. Kagome looked down at his hands holding her arms tightly and noticed they were shaking slightly.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome quietly spoke.

Inuyasha saw recognition fill Kagome's eyes as she remembered what happened.

"Don't you ever do that again do you hear me?" Inuyasha said forcefully.

Kagome peered into Inuyasha's golden eyes. She saw concern and fear in them.

"_Inuyasha…were you really that worried about me?_" Kagome thought.

"I asked you a question bitch!" Inuyasha needed to hear Kagome promise him that she would not overuse her powers to that extent ever again no matter what. He just couldn't bear the thought of Kagome dying because of him.

"_No, I will never let that happen._ _Not to her._"

"But I…"

Inuyasha growled loud again and gripped her arms tighter cutting through Kagome's haori with his claws.

"Promise me!" He cried.

Kagome did not want Inuyasha to get angrier so, she nodded her head.

"Say it!" He yelled.

Kagome frowned in annoyance.

"Alright, alright geez I promise okay! There, are you happy now Mr. Grumpy!"

Inuyasha slowly released Kagome. Kagome pulled back and looked at the now ruined sleeves of her hoari.

"Mou! Look what you did Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha turned his back to her and heard him mumble something.

Kagome tilted her head.

"What was that I didn't hear you Inuyasha." Kagome heard more grumbling come from Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha quickly turned around surprising Kagome.

"I said thank you alright! Damn!" Inuyasha yelled feeling flustered.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's red face and giggled lightly.

"_How can someone be so rude one minute and then be so darn cute the next?_"

Inuyasha frowned more hearing her giggling at him.

Kagome went up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't have to thank me Inuyasha. I couldn't just let you die like that. You are a very dear friend to me." Kagome said softly while hugging him.

Inuyasha felt all his anger and anxiety leave his body in that instant. He felt tears build up behind his eyes but he held them back. No one in his entire life had ever considered him to be anything much less a friend. This woman was slowly picking off the pieces of the wall he had built around his heart. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist pulling Kagome close to his body. He buried his nose in Kagome's hair inhaling deeply, taking in comfort from her soft, gently scent.

After a few minutes of just standing there hugging each other, Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome.

"You better get going. The sun is setting and your mother and sister might come looking for you if you stay here any longer."

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha smiled slightly in return.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and said bye. Kagome turned and headed down the path through the forest that lead her back to her village.

Inuyasha watched her form disappear through the dense foliage of the forest. Sniffing the air to make sure no demons were in the area that could possible attack her on her way home, Inuyasha turned his head to look at the setting sun.

"_I think I can still make it if I run really fast._" Inuyasha feeling determined to fulfill what he set out to do, quickly sprinted out of the clearing heading east.

_To Be Continued_

**AN: Well that's that you guys. It was basically another filler chapter . What do you all think? Please rate and review =D I had my internet service changed recently and it hasn't been doing that great for me T.T it keeps dropping at the most random moments. It makes me so MAD m Just a little heads up, the next chapter is going to get super sweet and fluffy. I will not be held responsible for any cavities that will from because of that chapter XD Well I see you all in the next chappy you guys! MWA **


	10. Mother

**AN: Holy…..BALONEY! It has been a while ne? *bows low* gomen nasai! TT^TT I really don't have any right to make any excuses, but, I will honestly tell you all that college has definitely been a pain in the butt! I'm a nursing major and there are so many things I have to complete BEFORE I even apply for clinical and stuff m. I just did my entrance exam and I didn't do so well…..I'm literally crossing all of my limbs PRAYING I get in for next fall. Wish me luck! Don't want you guys waiting at the edge of your seat for the chapter, so, here is the next installment of Forbidden Love! ENJOY! =D **

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!

Previously on Forbidden Love: Inuyasha realizes that Kagome nearly killed herself by using her powers to save him. Our lovable inu hanyou promptly scolds Kagome for her reckless actions DAW XP. To show how grateful he is, Inu-chan is planning something really special for the young miko.

_Mother_

Inuyasha willed the muscles in his legs to work harder. "_Faster, faster._" He repeatedly chanted in his mind. His bare feet barely touched the ground as he raced towards his desired destination.

"I have to get there before the sun sets." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Thoughts of Kagome slowly began to fill his mind. That woman has been occupying his every waking thought lately. No matter how much he tried to stop himself from letting these feelings consume him his heart refused to let him deny them. Kagome had become a permanent thorn in his side. Well, not in a bad way of course, but it did grate on Inuyasha's nerves a little. He never felt this way before about anyone let alone towards any female be it human or demon. Living a harsh childhood as he had, Inuyasha learned that he could not place his trust in anyone. To him, that was how he was able to survive up until now. These new feelings growing within him make him feel nervous and somewhat frightened. How can one human girl crumble the walls that he spent most of his life building around his heart as if it was nothing? They barely knew each other. So why? He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her every day. Pretty soon, he started to look forward to their secret meetings at the Goshinboku. He knew it was a danger to her and especially to him, but, he couldn't stop himself. He was selfish. He wanted her all to himself. He craved her presence, her scent, her smile. He craved everything that made up who she is. Inuyasha knew that it was impossible at this point to deny his infatuation for Kagome. He will never be able to see her as just a friend anymore. She nearly died, today, trying to save him; him, a worthless hanyou who has no money to his name or a place to call home. And yet, that one human girl had offered her trust and friendship to him without asking anything special in return except for his own friendship. Maybe the gods had tool pity on his poor, lonely soul and sent Kagome to him to be his personal angel. Yes, Kagome was his angel. How could she not be? In his eyes, she was perfect in every single way. She had become his saving grace. His light within his darkness. Surprisingly, Inuyasha's demon had no qualms about his growing attachment towards the young priestess. In fact, whenever he got close to her, he could feel his demon stirring inside his mind as if he was telling him that she was his mate.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. Mate? Inuyasha never once considered the idea about having a mate of his own. Someone who would be willing enough to share his long life with. Leave it to Kagome to completely turn his world upside down and make him start believing in the impossible. Keh. The corner of his mouth lifted up slightly. Kagome his mate? She would be his for the rest of his life? "_That actually doesn't sound too bad if I do say so myself_." Inuyasha smirked. Inuyasha felt his demon growl in approval. Kagome would be perfect. She was beautiful, smart, and had an attitude that matched his own to the "t". Not onlt that, she is the daughter of the legendary Midoriko…At that thought, Inuyasha felt his dream crumble into pieces. Kagome was a miko. How could he forget such an important factor as that. Love between a miko and a demon was blasphemy. It went against the cosmic order of the world. A miko's duty was to destroy all demons, so naturally, demons would feel seething hatred for all miko. As it is, their secret friendship is already taboo. If anyone were to find out, it would be hell on earth for sure. It was just not possible. They can never be together in the way he wanted them to be. Inuyasha could never be so selfish and ask Kagome to run away with him and leave her family and village behind. Inuyasha pressed one hand against his chest as his heart clenched painfully at the thought of not having Kagome for his own. Kagome was his most precious person. As long as she is happy, Inuyasha believed he will be content with just remaining by her side. As her friend and as her protector. Inuyasha could feel his demon roar in despair and anger. He felt a sharp pain in his right hand. He glanced down and was not surprised to see blood starting to pool in his palm. He had probably clenched his hand so hard that his sharp claws pierced his skin. He ignored the stinging pain and stared forward towards the horizon. He decided that he would make a vow to himself what he would protect Kagome with his life no matter what the cost. He will not allow her to be hurt physically or emotionally. Ever. With this new found resolve, Inuyasha pushed his feet off the ground and sprinted faster.

The sun was just about to set when Inuyasha had finally arrived at the location. He stuck his nose in the air and began sniffing. Inuyasha was led his nose to a dense brush of entangled twigs and leaves. He pushed it away revealing the mouth of a small den. An overwhelming feeling of sadness and nostalgia filled his heart as he looked inside the den. This place held a lot of memories for the half demon. This was the place he made into his home after he was cast out from his mother's estate by his human relatives who had chased him away with swords and torches. He was only a child then. His mother died days before from a terrible disease that had her coughing up blood everywhere. The nobles did not see that he was just a child back then. All they saw was the filthy spawn of a demon who had somehow mystified his mother into bearing it a child. They would never accept him into the family. They refused to have the blood of demon smear their noble name. Inuyasha fled in fear for his own life. He ran and ran until he collapsed from exhaustion. Days passed and Inuyasha's health slowly begun to deteriorate. There were many times where he wanted to end his own life, but, he promised his mother he would live for her sake. Inuyasha grimaced as he remembered his mother in the final moments of her life. There was so much blood and she wouldn't stop coughing. He was too young then, too weak to help his ailing mother. Inuyasha remembered the tears that wouldn't stop flowing down his face every time his mother's face contorted in pain. That image alone would haunt him for the rest of his life. She continued to get worse each day and he could only stand by and helplessly watch. Before she passed, he remembered that she had grabbed his small hand in her weak, pale one and begged him live. She wanted him to live on and on that night as she took her last breath, Inuyasha promised he would live for her.

Every night, Inuyasha had to hide from the demons who wanted to kill him for his tainted blood. He remembered his mother telling him that he actually had a full-demon half-brother. He felt hopeful that his big brother would come and save him from his hell, but, he never came. Inuyasha realized then that he belonged nowhere. He was neither demon nor human. He was just a freak of nature.

While desperately clinging onto life, Inuyasha had to learn how to take care of himself or else he would starve to death. He first tried to hunt for food by chasing small rabbits. Time and time again he failed. But then he learned to observe how wolves would hunt in the forest and he soon adapted their hunting behaviors. He used the techniques he learned and had successfully managed to capture his first small baby rabbit. Inuyasha remembered the rabbit's frightened eyes as it looked up at him as if pleading to him to spare his life. He could feel it tremble in his hands as he gripped it's neck. With a quick swipe of his claws, Inuyasha gave the creature a quick death. He could still feel how his claws ripped into its flesh and its squeal of pain. That night as he chewed the raw meat, he couldn't stop crying over the poor baby rabbit. It was his first time killing to survive. From that point on, Inuyasha had begun to learn how to live on his own. He became better at hunting and was soon killing bigger game like deer. He found this den after he stumbled upon it one night while running away from demons. He decided to make the den his permanent home instead of sleeping outside in the trees every night where he was more vulnerable. As he got older, Inuyasha also became quite stealthy. He began to sneak into human villages close by and steal some food as well as bare necessities like blankets for his den.

Inuyasha peered inside the small den. It looked the same as he had left it. There was a lone, tattered blanket in the back corner where he had slept. Inuyasha shook his head to clear the sad and lonely memories of his childhood.

"It's all in the past now, no use getting wishy washy about something you can't change."

Inuyasha drifted to the right of the den where there was a patchy are of land with a small streaming running through. Inuyasha walked under the one tree that was growing there and knelt down on the ground and began digging through the dirt using his claws. As he went deeper, he eventually hit something hard. He carefully pulled the object out of the ground. He brushed away some loose dirt and caressed the object gently. The object in his hand was a medium sized chest. Inuyasha carefully opened the chest and peered inside. Within the chest was a beautiful pink kimono with jasmine blossoms scattered all over the silky fabric. There was a crimson obi folded neatly on top of the kimono. The kimono belonged to Inuyasha's mother He deeply inhaled allowing the, already fading, scent of his mother drift into his nose. Inuyasha was lucky that he was able to take with him some of his mother's belongings before he was driven out of the castle. He carefully pushed the kimono aside as if it would disintegrate in his hand any minute. There at the bottom of the chest was an ornate hair pin. It was a sakura branch made of pure gold and pink jewels stood for the blossoms and emeralds for the leaves. This was her favorite hair pin. From what she told him when he was little, it was given to her by his father when he had asked her to be his mate. Apparently, he collected all the jewels and gold himself and had asked a friend of his to make the pin. His mother treasured the small trinket. She would wear it in her hair everyday even after his father passed away. Inuyasha picked up the hair piece and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind Mother, I know this hair pin is really special to you, but, this girl that I met not too long ago is really special to me, so please understand. I wanted to give her a gift because she had saved my life. Can you imagine it Mother that a human could care for me? I am sure Mother that if you were alive today you would like her just as much as I do. I miss you so much and I always will. I love you."

Inuyasha closed the chest with a heavy heart and placed it back in the hole and covered it up with dirt again. Inuyasha felt a warm breeze carress his face and he swore that he had felt the arms of his mother holding him like she did when he was a child. Inuyasha let a soft smile settle on his face.

"See you later Mother." Inuyasha whispered across the wind.

Inuyasha looked back one last time at the lump on the ground where the chest was buried before he sprinted back towards the direction of Kagome's village. He carried his precious cargo gently in his hand.

**AN: Well how do you all like it? There are probably A LOT of grammar mistakes in this chapter so please forgive me ~ I really wanted to write a chapter all about Inuyasha's hard past. If I remember correctly, the anime doesn't dwell too deep into his childhood except for that one scene with the ball and his mother crying for him. I don't want to count the third movie because it really isn't canon to the manga, though I do find baby Inuyasha to be SUPER kawaii! X3 hehe. I hope you all liked this chapter. I had really enjoyed writing it! Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Forbidden Love!**

**~R&R~**


End file.
